Turn off the Times
by LilyCissa
Summary: Qu'ont ressenti les Vizards en se faisant exiler de la Soul Society ? Comment vivent-ils leur différence... ? Un texte court, avec un Shinji affreusement out-of-character. J'aime trop les tragédies, on dirait...


Turn off the times

Ce n'était pas un commencement, c'était une fin.

La nuit était claire, le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Comment penser que c'était il y a dix ans, jour pour jour, ou plutôt nuit pour nuit, que leur destin avait changé ? Volé. Aujourd'hui avait été une morne journée pour tout le monde. Même un enterrement serait plus animé que la ruine qu'ils habitaient, en ce jour fatidique. Dix ans. Le monde changeait, pas eux. Le temps avançait, les laissant sur le bord de la route. Des laissés pour compte. Des exclus. D'ici, et d'ailleurs. Leur chez eux était ici, dans cette vieille baraque aux planches pourrissantes et aux tuiles arrachées. Leur famille et leurs amis… c'était chaque autre, pas un de plus. Un huis clos, à huit.

« Shinji… » La voix de Rose était douce, mais on sentait son inquiétude poindre. Pour la neuvième fois, Hirako Shinji avait passé une journée et passerait une nuit sans dire un seul mot. Rose esquissa un sourire triste, et rentra, laissant Shinji sur le balcon. A l'intérieur, l'ambiance n'était pas beaucoup plus animée. Tous étaient silencieux, certains nerveux même, et ce n'était pas peu de le dire. Hiyori ne tenait pas en place, et projetait son regard scrutateur dans toute la pièce, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Kensei, qui ne dit pourtant rien. Un long soupir suffisait amplement. « J'en ai marre j'vais le voir ! » lança-t-elle soudain, brisant un silence si dense qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec une chape de plomb. « Il a dit qu'il voulait être seul. » mentit Rose. Ca n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, il avait suffit à Rose d'un regard à Shinji pour le deviner. « Pourquoi t'es allé le voir alors ? » Rose se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard. Touché. Mais Hiyori resta étrangement calme. Elle grommela et repartit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

Le ciel s'était éclairci, l'aube commençait à poindre. Shinji n'avait pas bougé, ni dormi. Il ne bougea pas plus en entendant de nouveau des pas dans sa direction. « Les autres sont inquiets. Moi aussi. » Ah, encore Rose. Comme s'il n'y avait que lui pour venir le voir dans une telle situation. « Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour moi. » Shinji avait enfin parlé, ce qui rassurait Rose. Au moins il n'avait pas perdu sa langue. « C'est moi qui m'inquiète pour vous. » continua-t-il. « J'étais capitaine de la Cinquième, supérieur direct d'Aizen… Si j'avais fait mon boulot correctement, on n'en serait pas là. » Rose soupira. Chaque année ou presque, c'était le même refrain. Peu importe ce qu'on lui disait, Shinji n'arrivait pas à avaler la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge, une boule nommée la culpabilité. Et comme chaque année ou presque, Rose posa une main sur l'épaule de Shinji en lui murmurant : « Vas-y si t'en as envie. »

Et un cri déchira le silence.

Cela faisait des années que le rituel sinistre de Shinji s'était éteint, mais la tristesse ne passait pas. Les Vizards étaient marqués d'une blessure qui ne guérirait jamais, ou du moins laisserait sur leur âme une horrible cicatrice. Cette année, l'atmosphère était toujours aussi lourde, même si cinquante ans s'étaient écoulés. Aucune discussion dans l'entrepôt qu'ils occupaient, et presque aucun regard n'en croisait un autre. « Urahara doit nous en vouloir. » lança soudainement Shinji. Tous relevèrent la tête, certains en colère, d'autres simplement exaspérés. « On en a déjà discuté mille fois, Shinji. C'est à Aizen qu'il faut en vouloir. » La réplique de Lisa était sans appel. Et pourtant. « Mais si j'avais… » « On peut refaire le monde avec des 'si' ! Arrête de te torturer ! C'est bon, ça va. On est vivants. » Oui, mais à quel prix ?

En réalité, parfois c'était Shinji qui en voulait à Urahara de les avoir sauvés. Il aurait préféré mourir que de vivre avec un tel monstre en lui, et il était sûr de ne pas être le seul à penser ainsi. Ce qui était étonnant, c'est que, peut-être mis à part Hiyori, aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait réellement se venger. Peut-être parce que la vengeance était illusoire. Peut-être parce que c'était trop facile de continuer à vivre par vengeance. Peut-être parce que la vengeance était hors de leur portée, tout simplement. Avant même qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte, la puissance d'Aizen Sôsuke avait tellement crû qu'elle avait dépassé la sienne propre. Celle d'un capitaine de division. De plusieurs même. Shinji ne pouvait décemment pas blâmer Kisuke de leur avoir permis d'échapper à la mort – ou à la condition de Hollow, ce qui était encore pire – mais il trouvait toujours aussi difficile de supporter une telle humiliation.

« Te torturer avec le passé ne te mènera nulle part, Shinji. » Kensei n'avait même pas levé la tête pour lancer cette réflexion. « L'oublier non plus. » répliqua l'ancien capitaine de la Cinquième. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande. Tourner la page n'est pas l'arracher. Ce qui est fait est fait, le temps n'avance que dans un sens. » « Hmpf. » Shinji préféra sortir pour prendre l'air, plutôt que de continuer à se faire sermonner par Muguruma.

Il resta silencieux, laissant ses cheveux blonds s'imprégner de la pluie ambiante, et les gouttes perler sur son visage. Comme toujours, Rose le rejoignit, silencieux lui aussi, et s'avança vers lui jusqu'à lui poser la même main sur la même épaule. Mais cette fois, quelque chose fut différent.

« Il culpabilise encore. » déclara sombrement Kensei. « C'est pas faute de lui dire le contraire pourtant. » lui répondit Lisa. « Il m'énerve quand il est comme ça… » La colère de Hiyori pointait dans sa voix. Cette dernière avait été hésitante, légèrement tremblotante, ce qui est au moins le mérite de faire sourciller Hachigen et de sortir Kensei de sa lecture. Puis, elle éclata. « C'EST VRAI QUOI MERDE ! C'EST PAS SA FAUTE A CET ABRUTI ! C'EST CE CONNARD D'AIZEN LE RESPONSABLE DE TOUT CE BORDEL, PAS LUI ! » Hiyori grimpa sur la table, et continua de plus belle, sous les regards ahuris des autres Vizards. « POURQUOI ON LE JUGERAIT COUPABLE APRES TOUT CE QU'IL A FAIT POUR NOUS ! T'AS AUCUNE ERREUR A TE RACHETER IDIOT ! ON T'EN VEUT PAS… Shinji… » Lentement, les sanglots perlaient dans sa voix comme ils perlaient au coin de ses yeux. « REVIENS ICI ESPECE D'IMBECILE, ET ARRETE DE SOUFFRIR SEUL ! »

Les yeux de Shinji s'écarquillèrent, et Rose se mit à sourire. Elle était drôlement imprévisible cette gamine, mais… elle savait comment parler à Shinji, elle. Même s'ils étaient à l'extérieur, Hiyori avait hurlé tellement fort qu'ils avaient pu tout entendre, distinctement. Shinji s'était tourné, et Rose s'était éloigné. Les yeux rivés vers le ciel pluvieux, Shinji souriait doucement. Regardant vers l'est, vers le soleil qui lentement se levait, il remercia la pluie d'être là pour sauver les apparences.

Ce n'était pas une fin, c'était un commencement.

FIN


End file.
